Os segredos de Rowling 1ª temporada
by inny-granger
Summary: E se o mundo de Harry Potter fosse real? Como reagiriam Emma, Rupert e Daniel?
1. Capítulo 01

**Capítulo 1 - _Rupert e Jenna Thompson_**

Naquele dia Rupert saía do estúdio com sua namorada Kelly indo em direção a sua casa quando alguém chama eles.  
  
Psiu! Rupert, Emma! - Uma garota de cabelos longos e presos, usava um uniforme que se parecia com aqueles que Rupert usara o dia todo e tinha estranhos olhos cor de cinza que Rupert não podia parar de encarar.  
  
Quem é você? - Rupert perguntou encarando aquela garota estranha.  
  
Eu sou Jenna Thompson, prazer! - Ela estendeu a mão mas Rupert continuou parado encarando seus olhos totamente cinzas.  
  
É lente de contato! - Kelly explica.  
  
Não, na realidade é mágica! Só queria ficar um pouco mais bonita pra ocasião. - Jenna sorri timidamente para Rupert.- Vocês não querem vir?  
  
Pra onde? - Rupert estava confuso.  
  
Pra onde mais se não Hogwarts seu bobo! Não reconhece?? - Ela abria as vestes para que ele pudesse compará-las.  
  
Ela é maluca! - Rupert puxou Kelly para perto do carro. - Vamos!  
  
Joanne não conversou com você na premiere? - Jenna parecia ter ficado chocada.  
  
Joanne? - Rupert pergunta parando.  
  
Vamos Mike! Ela é maluca! Vamos antes que ela tente alguma coisa! - Kelly puxava ele pra dentro do carro mas ele não ia.  
  
Joanne K. Rowling! - Jenna explica. - Eu sabia que não podia confiar nela! Era pra ela ter contado isso a vocês faz séculos!!  
  
Contar o que? - Rupert queria entrar no carro mas também queria ouvir o que a garota tinha a dizer.  
  
VAMOS RUPERT!!! - Kelly insistiu.  
  
Emma, isso também é de seu interesse!! - Jenna insistiu.  
  
MEU NOME NÃO É EMMA E SIM KELLY! DÁ PRA GENTE IR AGORA? - Kelly berrava.  
  
É... acho que ela mesmo vai ter que te contar.... - Jenna disse se afastando e indo embora.  
  
Deixa essa maluca e entra! - Kelly estava possessa e Rupert sem reação.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 2 - _Xingões e explicações_**

Naquela noite Rupert deixou sua namorada na casa dela e foi pra dele. Ao dormir teve sonhos estranhos em que entrava num castelo por janelas montado em uma vassoura, até que no sonho ele caiu da vassoura a uma altura muito grande e acabou se acordando.  
  
Hogwarts! Aquilo era Hogwarts!! - Ele respirou fundo e se levantou para fazer a higiene pessoal. Quando foi tomar café da manhã o pão tinha acabado o que significava que ele tinha que ir buscar mais, então ele se vestiu e foi até a padaria. Quando ele ia pagar seus pãezinhos e alguns doces uma velha bateu no seu ombro. - Posso ajudá-la? - Rupert perguntou educadamente.  
  
Por que você fez aquilo com Jenna ontem?? - A velha não parecia contente. - Ela tem sentimentos sabia!! - Rupert levantou a sobrancelha assombrado.  
  
Jenna? Ah sim! Jenna Thompson a maluquinha? - Rupert perguntou pra velha sorrindo.  
  
Ela não é maluca! Talvez um pouco tola, mas não é maluca! Porque você não vem dar um passeio comigo pra ver se se atualiza um pouco? - Rupert não tinha escolha, além de não ter nada urgente pra fazer naquela manhã ele também via que se ignorasse o convite da mulher, ouviria bastante desaforo.  
  
Okay! Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo. - Rupert que estava morrendo de fome abriu um pãozinho e começou a comê-lo.  
  
vamos para o parque conversar um pouco. - A velha sugeriu.  
  
No parque tinha muito verde e um playground para as crianças brincarem.  
  
Qual seu nome? - Rupert perguntou assim que os dois sentaram no banco.  
  
Tonks! - Ela sorriu.  
  
O QUE??? - Ele disse sorrindo um pouco surpreso e nervoso.  
  
Isso mesmo. A velha Tonks metamorfa! - Ela sorriu. - Rowling só não contou tudo a vocês porque... - Tonks pensa um pouco. - Bem, ela tem medo!  
  
Medo do que? - Rupert ficava cada vez mais confuso.  
  
Rupert, o mundo mágico não é uma ficção! É REAL! - Ela frisa o "real". Rupert não sabia que expressão exprimir, mas não sabia porque não estava achando graça no que ela falara, estava se interessando.  
  
Como isso pode ser possível?  
  
Joanne é uma bruxa muito poderosa que decidiu ficar entre os trouxas para manter o que ela chama de "equilíbrio", ela e Dumbledore são os bruxos mais poderosos que eu já vi na minha vida! Nossa como Joanne aprendeu rápido com o velho tio Alvo!  
  
Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Me desculpe! Isso é loucura! - Rupert disse se levantando sem nem olhar pra trás, Tonks ficou sentada olhando ele ir embora.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 3 - _À tarde_**

Rupert comeu todos os pães no caminho de casa. Quando chegou sua mãe que tinha estado no jardim pergunta.  
  
Ué, cadê os pães?  
  
Queria comer? - Rupert olha sem jeito.  
  
Não, mas não foi pra isso que você saiu? - Jo pergunta.  
  
Foi, mas encontrei uma velha maluca no mercado que dizia ser Tonks! Sabe, aquela do livro de HP?  
  
Desculpa filho, não sei.  
  
Mesmo assim, ela dizia que era uma das personagens de HP e que Rowling era sobrinha de Dumbledore e que o mundo dos livros era real! - Rupert e Jo riram.  
  
Filho, ela é só uma velha otimista. - Jo secava a testa suada. - Eu vou tomar um banho, vê se não se atrasa pras filmagens!  
  
Ok! - Rupert fala comendo um doce.  
  
De tarde Rupert foi para o estúdio e gravou uma cena com os outros membros da família Weasley, logo depois enquanto a cena para ele, Daniel e Emma gravarem juntos era preparada, Emma entra correndo.  
  
AI EU TÔ CANSADA!! - Ela diz aborrecida.  
  
O que foi? - Rupert nota que ela fica olhando para a porta de onde tinha vindo o tempo todo.  
  
Um maluco tá me seguindo dizendo que é o verdadeiro Ron Weasley e que- AI QUE SACO! - Emma grita irritada.  
  
Tá brincando? - Rupert ri da amiga.  
  
Isso enche sabia, porque as pessoas gostam de fazer essas ruindades?? Será que ele acha que eu sou tão trouxa a ponto de achar que eu acreditaria nele? Meu vizinho falou que até dormir ele dormiu enconstado no meu portão! Imagina só?!  
  
Talvez você seja mesmo trouxa!! - Daniel que estava chegando comenta. - De quem vocês estão falando.  
  
Eu estou sendo perseguida por um lunático!! - Emma reclama mexendo nas unhas.  
  
Eu também! - Daniel disse surpreso.  
  
AI DAN cala a boca e para de me tirar! Não tá vendo que eu tô preocupada?? - Emma xinga ele.  
  
Não, é sério. - Daniel insiste. - Uma mulher e um homem apareceram do nada dentro do meu quarto, dizendo serem Professora Minerva e professor Snape! Eu não podia acreditar neles! Paceria que eles tinham aparatado!  
  
Dan, pára de mentir! - Emma estava furiosa.  
  
Na verdade isso aconteceu comigo também! Tonks e uma tal de Jenna Thompson vieram falar comigo, Jenna ontem de noite antes de eu e Kelly entrarmos no carro e Tonks essa manhã.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! VOCÊS ESTÃO ME TIRANDO NÃO É?????? - Emma ria da cara deles. Os dois se olhavam tentando achar um pouquinho de sarcasmo em suas caras preocupadas mas não havia nenhum resquício. Emma saiu pra comer um salgado quando Rupert perguntou.  
  
Como era o Snape?  
  
Grisalho, com cabelo um pouco abaixo dos ombros, bigode e realmente o cabelo é oleoso.  
  
Tá brincando?  
  
Como Tonks estava?  
  
Muito velha!  
  
Mcgonagall é exatamente como descrita nos livros mas um pouco mais gentil.  
  
Você acredita nisso?  
  
Cara eles APARATARAM na minha sacada, o que você quer que eu diga? - Daniel ao contrário de Rupert e Emma parecia tranquilo.  
  
Bem, não que eu esteja confortável com a situação mas eu acho que também acredito nelas.. Como você acha que é Harry Potter?  
  
Não sei e não me interessa, só sei que vamos ter que convercer a Emma de algum jeito, eles não nos procuraram a toa!


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 4 - _Emma x Vassoura_**

Durante a gravação de uma cena Daniel cutuca Rupert e mostra uma bruxa com uma vassoura na mão atrás de uma janela distante dali. A bruxa sorria e apontava para vassoura, era como se eles soubessem da conversa entre Daniel e Rupert.  
  
Olha! Eles sabem! - Rupert olhava maravilhado com o fato.  
  
Nós temos que levar Emma lá! Assim que acabarmos! - Daniel sussurra.   
  
AÇÃO! - O diretor grita e eles recomeçam a cena do roteiro. Assim que acabaram pegaram Emma pelo braço.  
  
Vem com a gente! - Daniel disse.  
  
Pra onde vocês estão me levando? - Emma começava a ficar preocupada.  
  
Pra realidade! - Rupert respondia. Quando eles saíram para um pequeno espaço de céu aberto(parecia ser uma sacada do castelo), Mcgonagall e Jenna estavam esperando por eles.  
  
Oi Rup! - Jenna o cumprimentou toda boba.  
  
Oi! - Ele respondeu. - Desculpa por ontem!  
  
Ah tudo bem, você sabe como é a J.!  
  
Não, ele não sabe! - Mcgonagall, que tinha a voz um pouco mais firme que a de Maggie Smith afirma.  
  
O que é isso hein?! - Emma estava ficando com raiva.  
  
É para você comprovar da nossa realidade! - A professora respondeu um tanto fria.  
  
Eu pensei que vocês estivessem brincando! Porque não me avisaram!!  
  
Nós pensamos que era óbvio! Ninguém brincaria com uma coisa tão estúpida quanto essa! - Rupert diz se explicando.  
  
Não é estúpida, os livros é que deram uma falsa impressão de fantasia relacionada ao mundo mágico! - Jenna explicava séria. Emma queria que aquilo fosse brincadeira mas todos estavam sérios e ela começou a se preocupar.  
  
Estão todos loucos aqui???  
  
Não, e para comprovar trouxemos esta vassoura para a sua primeira lição de voô!  
  
Você tá brincando não é titia? - Emma ria de nervoso.  
  
Não, não estou. E meu nome é Mcgonagall, não titia! - Ela entregou a vassoura para Emma. A garota agarrou o cabo, começou a analisar e colocou entre as pernas dizendo.  
  
Ea Ea Cavalinho!!! - Ela queria tirar com a cara de todos aqueles malucos então enquanto fazia isso fingia estar em cima de um cavalo, movimentando-se para frente e para trás até que ela pairou no ar. - OH MINHA NOSSA!!!! - Emma queria gritar mas sua voz não saía.  
  
Muito eficaz! - Jenna ria de Emma. - Esperem até todos ficarem sabendo!!!  
  
Então Mcgonagall fez um sinal para a vassoura de Emma e ela desceu levemente.  
  
Nos esperem a meia noite no centro do estúdio se já tiverem acabado! - E assim como disse, Minerva e Jenna desapareceram.  
  
VOCÊS VIRAM AQUILO???? - Emma estava sorrindo. - EU ESTAVA VOANDO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tudo bem jovens? - O diretor aparecia na porta da pequena área onde eles se encontravam. - Vamos tentar mais uma vez?


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 5 - _A Toca_**

Meia noite chegou e ainda estavam todos trabalhando, mas claro Rupert pode notar que seus amigos bruxos já haviam chegado pois um homem ruivo com entradas de calça de coton roxa observava-os contracenando.  
  
Ele provavelmente está tentando se passar por trouxa. - Daniel que pára atrás de Rupert comenta.  
  
Pobre coitado! vamos lá! - E eles foram terminar de gravar aquele dia. Assim que terminaram os três se direcionaram ao homem das calças de coton roxa que estava esperando-os.  
  
Bom dia rapazes, Emma! - O homem tinha cara de ser um Weasley. - Por favor toquem neste pequeno broche! Eu espero que caiba o dedo de todos! - O homem sorriu e a viagem através do portal aconteceu. Os quatro caíram de bunda na sala de Molly Weasley.  
  
Bem vindos a nossa toca! - Molly sorria intensamente. Rupert pode observar um garoto moreno, de olhos verdes com os cabelos parecidos com os de um punk que parecia ser Harry Potter escondido na escada os observando.  
  
Obrigado! - Rupert estava maravilhado e apavorado ao mesmo tempo. Como aquilo podia ser tão real se ele nem fazia parte? De repente Emma e Daniel também notaram a presença de Harry e o ficaram encarando assim como Rupert.  
  
AH SIM! Daniel, Emma, Rupert este é o Harry! Eu acredito que vocês o conheçam bem! - Molly virou-se para Harry. - HARRY, O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI??? EU TE AVISEI PARA NÃO DESCER AS ESCADAS! ISSO NÃO É ASSUNTO PRA VOCÊ! MAS SERÁ POSSÍVEL!! VOCÊ QUER ASSUSTÁ-LOS????? - A cada palavra que Molly Weasley dizia Harry subia mais um degrau até que ele entrou num quarto e pode-se ouvir uma porta fechando. - Me desculpem queridos!  
  
Você não precisava ter mandado ele embora! - Daniel comentava.  
  
Onde está Ron Weasley? - Rupert não estava tão calmo quanto Daniel.   
  
Ele está no andar de cima esperando para que Harry o conte das novidades aqui embaixo!! E ELES ACHAM QUE EU NÃO SEI!!!! - Ela olhou pra cima como se estivesse falando pra eles.  
  
Então Ron, Hermione e Harry são reais? - Emma que estava quieta até o presente momento observando a casa pergunta.  
  
Sim querida! Por favor, venham se sentar para comer algo, sei que devem estar famintos, enquanto isso nós conversaremos. - Molly encaminha os três para a mesa.


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 6 - _A conversa com Molly_**

Bem, eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando como isso tudo pode ser real então é o seguinte: Joanne é sobrinha de Dumbledore e recebeu a missão de publicar um livro contando sobre você-sabe-quem para que caso algum trouxa fosse atacado, todos ficassem alertas a isso! - Molly falou servindo um chá.  
  
E por que estamos sendo chamados? - Rupert fala mordendo um biscoito amanteigado.  
  
Bem, eu não sei ao certo, mas não se preocupem não terão que enfrentar nada sem antes terem o devido treinamento! - Molly disse sentando do lado de Daniel. - Ah, e uma coisa muito importante: Em Hogwarts vocês não serão famosos ou reconhecidos por algum mérito sem antes merecerem de verdade!  
  
Nós vamos fazer magia????? - Emma perguntou incrédula.  
  
E lutar pelo mundo mágico! - Molly disse sorrindo.  
  
Existe cerveja amanteigada? - Daniel pergunta desanimado.  
  
NOSSA e eu achando que você era o mais corportado! - Molly disse sorrindo para Emma e Rupert.  
  
Que nada! - Emma riu, ela estava comendo um biscoito.  
  
Eu só estou fazendo uma pergunta! - Daniel deixa claro.  
  
Claro que existe! - Molly respondeu.  
  
Onde está Ron? - Rupert pergunta.  
  
Está lá em cima, tem certeza de que quer conhecê-lo? - Molly parecia um pouco aflita.  
  
Claro! - Rupert respondeu se levantando, Emma e Daniel se levantaram em seguida.  
  
E onde está Hermione? - Emma pergunta confusa.  
  
Ela não veio pra toca ainda, está na bulgária! - Rupert e Emma se olharam subentendendo que ela estava com Victor. Eles subiram as escadas atrás de Molly e ela bateu na primeira porta a esquerda.  
  
Pode entrar! - Uma voz um pouco rouca gritou de dentro do quarto.  
  
Harry, Ron, esses são Daniel, Emma e Rupert. - Molly os apresentou.  
  
Oi! - Harry sorriu sem graça. Ron olhou pra Hermione e deu um assobio.  
  
Oi, tudo bom? Se precisar é só chamar viu?!  
  
Ron! - Molly chama a atenção dele. - É melhor você vir conhecer Ginny, querida! Deixe-os a sós um pouco. - Molly foi empurrando Emma que não parava de olhar para Ron e Harry.


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 7 - _Ron, Rupert, Daniel e Harry_**

É estranho conhecer o meu eu mágico! - Daniel disse brincando mas ninguém riu da piada dele. - Como está Cho?  
  
Eu não estou mais com ela! - O garoto detrás dos óculos parecia impertinente e praticamente um nerd.  
  
Eu só estava perguntando.  
  
E como é em Hogwarts? Ficamos sabendo que vamos pra lá esse ano! - Rupert foi com mais cautela que Daniel.  
  
É legal, pra quem tem dinheiro é legal!  
  
Deixa de falar besteira Ron! Tem muita gente que vale a pena!! - Harry olha para Rupert e Daniel e sussurra. - Ele está desapontado com uma garota do sétimo ano.  
  
Eu ouvi e isso não é verdade Harry!  
  
É sim! E você sabe disso! - Harry olhou bravo para Ron.  
  
Vocês podem por favor parar de brigar? Nós não queremos que vocês briguem por nossa causa! Isso é ridículo! Se vocês querem a gente sai não é Dan?  
  
Isso ai! - Daniel estava desapontado com Harry.  
  
Desculpa! - Harry baixou a cabeça. - Eu só não quero que você ache que vai roubar o meu lugar, porque não interessa quem você seja no mundo trouxa mas no mundo mágico eu sou Harry Potter! - O menino parecia um tanto chateado.  
  
Não se preocupe! É meio estranho estar na toca sem ser chamado de Harry mas continuo sabendo quem sou. - Daniel respondeu educadamente mas continuava de mal com Harry.  
  
E você não está encanado comigo? - Rupert pergunta para Ron.  
  
Na verdade não! - Rony não encarava Rupert nem por um decreto.  
  
Bem, eu estou cansado, vou ver com Molly onde vou dormir, você vem Dan? - Rupert chama o amigo.  
  
Sim! Eu também trabalhei o dia inteiro. - Ele disse saindo na porta e olhando feio para Harry. Eles foram conversar com Molly e descobriram que Emma estava com Gina e que eles dormiriam no quarto que pertencia a Percy.  
  
Eu não acredito que eles são tão murrinha assim meu!!! - Rupert disse indignado. - Nós somos muito mais legais do que eles! Você viu Harry? Parecia um rato de biblioteca!!! - Ron reclamava histérico.  
  
Eu sei Ron e fala baixo, eles também não são surdos! Eu não sei o que está acontecendo mas é melhor esperar pra ver!!


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 8 - _Hermione Granger_**

Eu espero que eles já tenham tomado café da manhã! - Rupert diz rabugento ao descer para o café.  
  
Como eles podem ser assim? - Daniel também não estava se conformando.  
  
Talvez eles só tenham medo de vocês! - Emma aparece atrás deles. - Vocês agradaram tanto ao público trouxa que não vai ser difícil agradar aos bruxos.  
  
AH BOM! Agora eu entendi! Além de Ron Weasley ser um tosco também é invejoso! Obrigada pela grande explicação Emma! - Rupert desce as escadas furioso.  
  
Eu só...  
  
Não liga! - Daniel disse esperando ela para descerem juntos.  
  
Bom dia trouxas! - Ron Weasley os cumprimentou.  
  
Bom dia! - Daniel disse sentando ao lado dele.  
  
Vocês dois, sentem-se! - Molly dizia mostrando os lugares ao lado de Ginny e Harry vazios a Emma e Rupert.  
  
Eu não estou com fome! - Emma disse passando a mão no estômago.  
  
Saudades dos seus hamburgueres, querida? - Molly parecia ter ficado magoada.  
  
Não. - Emma fez careta.  
  
Então sente-se! Você também Rupert! - Molly não estava brincando.  
  
Mãe? - Gui aparece na porta sem fôlego.  
  
Sim meu filho? -Molly colocava a mão na cintura.  
  
Hermione pediu pra alguém ir buscar ela pela rede!  
  
De pó de Flu? - Molly pergunta.  
  
Isso. Bem, eu vou in-  
  
VOLTA AQUI! - Molly dá um grito não muito estridente. - Você pega isso e vai buscar ela! E não demore!!!  
  
Gui não trabalhava no Egito? - Emma pergunta estranhando a maneira com que se vestia.  
  
Egito?? Joanne escreveu isso? - Ron perguntou para Emma e ele e Harry riram.  
  
Ele só saiu de Hogwarts por pura bondade de Dumbledore! - Ginny declarou deixando claro o atraso do irmão. - Joanne deve ter posto isso para que ele ficasse como um boa pinta... eu acho. - Ginny ficou encabulada quando viu que Harry estava prestando atenção em suas palavras.  
  
E Carlinhos? - Daniel perguntou.  
  
Hagrid conseguiu um emprego pra ele logo que saiu de Hogwarts então ele agora trabalha na Romênia. - Ginny se encabula mais uma vez ao perceber os olhos de Harry sobre ela.  
  
Pelo menos um! - Rupert exclamou.  
  
HEY SEU-  
  
Uma explosão verde acontece na lareira e Hermione aparece dentro dela, no mesmo instante Ron baixa a guarda para observá-la.  
  
Hermione! - Ele diz contente. Ela fica encarando os três individuos "desconhecidos" da mesa. Emma foi logo puxando assunto.  
  
Olá Hermione, eu sou Emma e faço seu papel no mundo trouxa, gostaria de falar que sou uma grande fã sua e-  
  
Obrigada! - Hermione continuava séria. - Posso falar com vocês? - Ela fez sinal para Harry, Ron e Ginny.


	9. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 9 - _Dumbledore_**

Assim que os quatro subiram as escadas, Molly pediu licença e subiu logo em seguida:  
  
O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO????? - Depois vieram muitos murmúrios que não podiam se entender. - EU NÃO ESTOU PERGUNTANDO ISSO! ONDE ESTÁ O ESPÍRITO DE COLABORAÇÃO DE VOCÊS? É ASSIM QUE VOCÊS QUEREM ENTRAR NA ORDEM? - Mais murmúrios não audíveis foram sussurados. - ENTÃO DESÇAM LÁ E AJAM COMO BRUXOS CIVILIZADOS!  
  
Logo depois todos os três desceram e pediram desculpas, Rupert deu um sorriso de satisfação e levou um cutucão de Daniel.  
  
Seja educado! - Ele sussurrou. Momentos depois, Dumbledore aparata no meio da sala. Ele era muito magro, muito mais magro do que qualquer ator que já tivesse representado ele no mundo trouxa, ele usava um chapéu dourado e os aros de seus óculos meia-lua também dourados.  
  
Olá trouxas! Sejam bem vindos! - Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse ao aparecer na sala. - Eu espero que tenham recebido-os bem!  
  
Nossa muito bem, você nem imagina! - Emma mais uma vez era gentil com a família Weasley.  
  
Bom, muito bom! - O velho deu uma piscada para Harry após dizer isso. - Agora preciso levar vocês ao castelo para acertarmos alguns últimos detalhes, vocês me acompanhariam?  
  
Sim, claro! - Daniel, Rupert e Emma disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Eu vejo vocês, monitores super competentes e você meu pequeno futuro auror no primeiro dia de aula, está bem? - Dumbledore sorriu. Eles sorriram de volta. - Agora temo que devamos deixá-los! - Então todos se despedem e eles aparecem dentro do Noitibus andante.  
  
Dumbledore! Quanta honra! Para onde desejam ir? - O motorista pergunta assim que os quatro aparecem na porta.  
  
Hogwarts meu caro, creio que me atrasei e acabei perdendo o expresso! - Ele sorri para o homem na direção. Eles se acomodam no primeiro andar do Noitibus Andante e começam a conversar.  
  
Então, você é tio de J.K. Rowling? - Rupert pergunta.  
  
É eu e Joanne não nos vemos faz tempo! - Alvo diz com pesar.  
  
Porque? - Emma perguntou.  
  
Ela é muito cabeça-dura, acha que tudo tem que ser feito com severidade, ela não entende que cada pessoa tem seu tempo e que cada tempo tem a sua pessoa, ela é muito apressada! Mas foi aquela que se dispôs a contar a história o mais fiél possível para alertar àqueles que ainda não acreditam em magia.  
  
Eu lembro de Jenna reclamando dela no primeiro dia! - Rupert tentava se informar melhor.  
  
Jenna nunca foi muito fã de Rowling, ela queria o papel de Joanne para ela mesma já que achava que minha sobrinha estava muito ligada ao mundo trouxa!  
  
E não está? - Daniel pergunta.  
  
Um pouco, mas eu não vejo isso como algo ruim, dessa maneira ela saberá como transportar toda a informação necessária para seus livros os tornando atrativos de primeira!  
  
Hogwarts! - Um homem avisa a próxima parada.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 - _A missão_**

Ao descerem do Noitibus Andante eles tiveram uma grande surpresa. O castelo era branco.  
  
UAU! - Emma ficou espantada. - Porque ela não disse que era branco?  
  
Ela nunca gostou de branco. Diz que parece uma igreja! - E Dumbledore os encaminhou para dentro, a gárgula era muito parecida com a do set, mas tinha runas espalhada pelo corpo da estátua. - Dente de pelúcio! - E a gárgula se abriu. Ao chegarem lá Mcgonagall, Jenna e Snape estavam esperando-os.  
  
Snape parece o capitão gancho! - Rupert sussurou espantado.  
  
Shh! Cala a boca cara! - Daniel arrumou a postura.  
  
Olá Daniel. - Snape o reconheceu.  
  
Severo, estes são Emma Watson e Rupert Grint. - Dumbledore os apresentou.  
  
Prazer. - Ele disse tão simpático como descrito nos livros.  
  
Perdoem Severo, ele está com enchaqueca hoje! - Mcgonagall desculpava-o.  
  
Ah não, tudo bem! Não nos importamos com sutilezas! - Emma falava arrancando um estranho sorriso dos lábios de Snape.  
  
Mas vamos ao que viemos! - Snape foi direto.  
  
Acho que vocês já sabem que não vieram aqui para passear não é?! - Jenna abria a boca pela primeira vez.  
  
Deixe-me explicá-los Jenna. - Mcgonagall se intromete. - Este ano, daremos a Harry um tratamento excepcional para que ele fique a altura de você-sabe-quem-  
  
VOLDEMORT! - Dumbledore disse o nome bem alto e audível de maneira que desse a entender que não precisavam temer o nome.  
  
Mas para isso precisamos ter certeza de que ninguém atrapalhará os nossos planos então nós da ordem decidimos que vocês seriam os perfeitos guardiões para Hermione, Ronald e Harry.  
  
PORQUE N"S? - Rupert pareceu não ter gostado nenhum pouco.  
  
Porque nós da ordem estamos muito ocupados e precisamos de ajuda!  
  
E além do mais vocês são os que mais bem conhecem os nossos estudantes! - Jenna completa o argumento de Mcgonagall.  
  
E quem é você afinal? - Emma pergunta ficando preocupada.  
  
Sou a guardiã das chaves da ordem. Eu sei onde ela se encontra-  
  
E só você poderá nos mostra-la. - Rupert completou.  
  
ELA COLOCOU ISSO NO LIVRO!! - Jenna gritou histericamente.  
  
Calma! Você não existe no livro! - Rupert explicou antes que ela gritasse mais alto.  
  
Agora... - Mcgonagall retomava a questão. - Vocês terão um treinamento intensivo para que consigam protege-los.  
  
Antes das aulas? - Rupert estava aflito.  
  
Sim! Agora desçam com Jenna e ela lhes dará mais detalhes! - Mcgonagall diz isso dispensando-os.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 10 - _A missão_**

Ao descerem do Noitibus Andante eles tiveram uma grande surpresa. O castelo era branco.  
  
UAU! - Emma ficou espantada. - Porque ela não disse que era branco?  
  
Ela nunca gostou de branco. Diz que parece uma igreja! - E Dumbledore os encaminhou para dentro, a gárgula era muito parecida com a do set, mas tinha runas espalhada pelo corpo da estátua. - Dente de pelúcio! - E a gárgula se abriu. Ao chegarem lá Mcgonagall, Jenna e Snape estavam esperando-os.  
  
Snape parece o capitão gancho! - Rupert sussurou espantado.  
  
Shh! Cala a boca cara! - Daniel arrumou a postura.  
  
Olá Daniel. - Snape o reconheceu.  
  
Severo, estes são Emma Watson e Rupert Grint. - Dumbledore os apresentou.  
  
Prazer. - Ele disse tão simpático como descrito nos livros.  
  
Perdoem Severo, ele está com enchaqueca hoje! - Mcgonagall desculpava-o.  
  
Ah não, tudo bem! Não nos importamos com sutilezas! - Emma falava arrancando um estranho sorriso dos lábios de Snape.  
  
Mas vamos ao que viemos! - Snape foi direto.  
  
Acho que vocês já sabem que não vieram aqui para passear não é?! - Jenna abria a boca pela primeira vez.  
  
Deixe-me explicá-los Jenna. - Mcgonagall se intromete. - Este ano, daremos a Harry um tratamento excepcional para que ele fique a altura de você-sabe-quem-  
  
VOLDEMORT! - Dumbledore disse o nome bem alto e audível de maneira que desse a entender que não precisavam temer o nome.  
  
Mas para isso precisamos ter certeza de que ninguém atrapalhará os nossos planos então nós da ordem decidimos que vocês seriam os perfeitos guardiões para Hermione, Ronald e Harry.  
  
PORQUE N"S? - Rupert pareceu não ter gostado nenhum pouco.  
  
Porque nós da ordem estamos muito ocupados e precisamos de ajuda!  
  
E além do mais vocês são os que mais bem conhecem os nossos estudantes! - Jenna completa o argumento de Mcgonagall.  
  
E quem é você afinal? - Emma pergunta ficando preocupada.  
  
Sou a guardiã das chaves da ordem. Eu sei onde ela se encontra-  
  
E só você poderá nos mostra-la. - Rupert completou.  
  
ELA COLOCOU ISSO NO LIVRO!! - Jenna gritou histericamente.  
  
Calma! Você não existe no livro! - Rupert explicou antes que ela gritasse mais alto.  
  
Agora... - Mcgonagall retomava a questão. - Vocês terão um treinamento intensivo para que consigam protege-los.  
  
Antes das aulas? - Rupert estava aflito.  
  
Sim! Agora desçam com Jenna e ela lhes dará mais detalhes! - Mcgonagall diz isso dispensando-os.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 - _Jardins_**

Eles tiveram alguma dificuldade em sair do castelo devido as muitas saídas que encontravam no caminho.  
  
Vamos tentar encontrar a casa de Hagrid! - Daniel sugere.  
  
Eu acho que não vou..  
  
Porque? - Emma perguntou.  
  
Eu acho que eu vou falar com Jenna. - Rupert passa a mão nos cabelos.  
  
E Kelly?  
  
Acho que vou terminar com ela via coruja! - Rupert ri da ironia, jamais pensou dizer isso seriamente.  
  
Que horror! Porque não espera? - Emma xinga Rupert.  
  
E trair ela? Eu acho que não... - Rupert foi andando em direção às estufas.Daniel e Emma se olharam e tomaram a direção contrária a ele. Quando entrou na estufa principal achou Professora Sprout e Jenna agachadas diante de uma árvore que tinha acabado de parir brotinhos. Professora Sprout olhou para Rupert e disse:  
  
Você pode ir agora Jenna, eu cuido daqui por diante. - E assim Jenna se levantou.  
  
trabalho difícil? - Rupert falou assim que saíram da estufa.  
  
Até que não é ruim... Vendo pelo lado que se lucra cuidando dessas plantas...  
  
Escuta, você não quer passear um pouco?  
  
Não posso. - Jenna pensa um pouco. - Você trairia Kelly comigo e eu me meteria em problemas!  
  
E por que você tem medo disso? - Rupert chegou perto de Jenna calorosamente.  
  
Eu não tenho! - Jenna desviou do rosto de Rupert e saiu andando.  
  
Então, agora estamos passeando. - Rupert sorriu para o sol e ficou ao lado dela.  
  
Na verdade não, só estamos entrando pela lateral do castelo. - Jenna o corrigiu.  
  
Jenna, qual é a sua? - Ele se parou bravo na frente dela. Ela ficou sem palavras. - Você vem joga todo seu charme em cima de mim e depois sai fora??????  
  
Eu- Jenna tinha sido pega de surpresa pelo ataque histérico de Rupert. Ele a pega desprevenida e lhe dá um beijo nos lábios, longo o suficiente para lhes chamarem a atenção.  
  
Hum.. Hum.. - Um pigarro estremamente rouco ecoava no ar. - Hey pequeninos, espero não ter atrapalhado em nada! - Era Hagrid o meio gigante que interrompia o beijo deles. Rupert estava assombrado, já Jenna estava envergonhada. - Eu encontrei seus amigos a minutos atrás e eles confessaram estarem com vergonha de você!  
  
VOCÊ É ENORME!! - Rupert grita apavorado.  
  
E meus ouvidos funcionam tão bem quanto os seus! - Hagrid sorriu para Rupert e ele saiu correndo. Hagrid riu. - Não achei que ele fosse acreditar!  
  
Jenna reprova a atitude de Hagrid com a cabeça.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 - _Tonks e o vira-tempo_**

A manhã chegou e os três atores leram um aviso no mural dizendo que as aulas começariam com o professor Snape. Ao chegarem na sala dele, Mcgonagall estava esperando eles sentada na cadeira de Servero Snape.  
  
Olá jovens, estou aqui para avisar que o treinamento mágico será nos jardins! - Mcgonagall não parecia estar em seus melhores dias.  
  
Em que parte exatamente? - Daniel pergunta.  
  
Na frente do lago. Agora se apressem, o professor já deve estar esperando! - Ela dizia empurrando-os pra fora e fechando a porta.  
  
Eles ficaram um pouco constrangidos mas fizeram o que a professora tinha mandado. Ao chegarem na frente do lago, uma mulher muito magra(que era engordada pelas vestes fofas), de cabelos vermelhos e encaracolados na altura dos ombros esperava por eles.  
  
Olá rapazes, meu nome é Tonks e eu serei encarregada pelo treinamento de vocês! - Ela disse animada.  
  
Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso! - Rupert diz aliviado. - Mas e o professor Snape?  
  
Parece que ele tomou uma poção pensando que era outra e vai ter que ficar de repouso durante duas semanas, ou seja, o tempo que nós teremos para preparar vocês!  
  
Mas, para nós podermos defender Harry, Hermione e Rony, não temos que saber mais ou pelo menos tanto quanto eles sabem de magia? - Daniel fala analisando a situação.  
  
Aí é onde o vira-tempo entra Dan! Nós teremos um treinamento intensivo com duração de um mês, tirando que vocês ainda estudarão durante a noite depois que as aulas começarem!  
  
O QUE???? E QUANDO VAMOS DORMIR????? - Os três perguntam ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Usarão o vira-tempo sempre que for necessário e autorizado pelo diretor! Agora recapitulando... - Tonks fez um sinalzinho com o dedo para chama-los a atenção. - Treinaremos 12 horas por dia sendo que essas horas valerão 5 horas cada uma. Então na verdade treinaremos 60 horas por dia, que no total antes das aulas dará 35 dias. O que é melhor que nada!  
  
60 horas?? - Rupert estava apavorado.  
  
Não se preocupem Madame Pomfrey estará a nossa disposição em caso de alguma emergência.  
  
Eu espero! - Emma parecia estar tão chocada quanto Rupert. - Eu não sei se Emma vale tanto esforço assim!  
  
Sinto muito Emma, mas não me parece uma questão de escolha! - Tonks olha com pesar.  
  
Mas eu nem acredito em mágica! Como podem me forçar a fazer?!  
  
Você se acostuma! Agora vamos a primeira lição. A vassoura:  
  
Emma, você pode subir na frente se quiser!!! - Rupert dizia rindo da cara da amiga, já que ela tinha tido alguma experiência com a vassoura anteriormente.  
  
HA HA HA, muito engraçado! - Emma xingava Rupert enquanto Tonks a entregava uma vassoura.  
  
Essa é a primeira lição de vocês pois seguirão seus protegidos em cima da vassoura, claro que, quando estiverem fora do castelo. Por isso eu sugiro que aprendam logo, já que eles passam mais tempo fora do que dentro do castelo!  
  
Assim que as vassouras foram entregues Tonks passou uma larga corrente sobre os pescoços de Emma, Rupert, Daniel e do seu e eles voltaram no tempo. O treino com as vassouras foi realmente divertido, Emma se dava muito bem com a vassoura, Daniel era como Harry Potter e Rupert não saía de perto de algum apoio que tivesse(como os aros do campo de quadribol por exemplo) pois tinha medo de altura.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 - _Uma surpresa não tão boa_**

Uma semana já tinha se passado desde o início dos treinamentos. Rupert e Jenna já tinham avançado em alguns pontos, Daniel e Emma já tinham conseguido conhecer Hagrid e Dumbledore tinha finalmente voltado de viagem.  
  
Eu trouxe para vocês cartas de seus pais, já que eles não usam coruja! - Dumbledore disse sorrindo para os garotos.  
  
Ele na verdade era muito mais bondoso e muito menos severo do que descrito nos livros, era de uma doçura incrível.  
  
Rupert, posso falar com você um momento? - Dumbledore disse um pouco sério.  
  
Claro! - Rupert sorriu alegre.  
  
Então, venha comigo! - Alvo ficou mais sério e abriu o retrato saindo do salão comunal.  
  
Sobre o que é? - Rupert perguntou curioso seguindo o homem pelos corredores.  
  
Eu não acho que sou eu quem devo te dizer, mas eu te levo até alguém que pode te contar! - E eles foram até a gárgula. Quando entraram na sala do diretor ninguém estava lá. - Ué, onde está você? - Dumbledore pergunta fingindo estar caduco.  
  
Então Kelly apareceu de trás da poltrona de Dumbledore olhando com uma cara um tanto triste.  
  
Eu acho que devo deixá-los sozinhos! mas se por acaso alguma coruja chegar com meu profeta diário, por favor, me chamem! Eu estarei logo ali embaixo! - E assim Alvo desceu a escadaria.  
  
O que você está fazendo aqui? - Rupert estava perplexo. Ele estava indo tão bem com Jenna que não queria estragar seus lados com ela, mas por outro lado não queria magoar os sentimentos de Kelly, com quem ficou por meses. Os olhos azuis de Kelly encaravam os verde-água de Rupert seriamente.  
  
Eu não quero que você me desaponte, então eu o desapontarei primeiro! - Ela encarava-o incensantemente.  
  
Do que está falando? - Rupert estava entendendo, só queria que ela falasse claro para não haver desculpas mais tarde.  
  
Você vai passar um ano inteiro aqui e eu não quero perder meu tempo esperando você por tanto tempo, então, antes que você se apaixone por outra pessoa aqui, eu quero terminar com você! - Kelly não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. Rupert estava sem reação, não estava nem triste, nem feliz, apenas estava.   
  
Talvez tivesse sido isso o fator mais incriminatório, pois quando Kelly notou que ele estava sem reação logo percebeu que já tinha outra em seu lugar.  
  
Eu acho que já vou indo! - Ela disse saindo sem ao menos encarar Rupert novamente.  
  
Espere! - Rupert segurou-a pelo braço e acariciou os cabelos loiros e cumpridos de Kelly. - Eu te amei demais! - Eles ficaram um tempo abraçados, quando se soltaram, Kelly tinha voltado a chorar. - Só queria que soubesse disso...  
  
Rupert a deixou descer primeiro. Quando ele desceu, Dumbledore perguntou.  
  
Chegou alguma coruja?  
  
Não... Kelly terminou comigo... - Rupert e Dumbledore foram caminhando em direção ao salão comunal.  
  
Pelo menos agora, a situação entre você e Jenna vai melhorar! - O velho Alvo sorriu para Rupert.  
  
Eu espero que sim! - Rupert dá um sorriso de consolo para Dumbledore e entra no salão comunal.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 - _Olhos vermelhos de ciúmes_**

Rupert entrou no salão onde Emma e Daniel estavam comentando as cartas de seus pais que contavam sobre suas famílias.  
  
Então? O que era? - Daniel pergunta preocupado pois a cara de Rupert não era boa.  
  
Kelly veio aqui especialmente pra terminar comigo! - Ele respondeu chateado.  
  
Bem pelo menos aqui alguém tomou uma atitude sensata desde que nós chegamos! - Emma diz olhando feio pra Rupert.  
  
CALA A BOCA EMMA!!! - Daniel e Rupert gritam juntos.  
  
Se existe alguém aqui que não sabe o que é bom senso, esse alguém aqui é você! E NÃO ADIANTA QUERER NEGAR porque aqui ninguém é trouxa! - Rupert ofendia Emma.  
  
Pelo menos não mais! - Daniel dizia rindo da ironia.  
  
De repente o quadro se abre e Jenna voa no pescoço de Rupert sem nem ao menos dizer "bom dia".  
  
O QUE ELA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI???????? - Ela perguntou histérica.  
  
Calma aí Jen! - Rupert se esquivava.  
  
Você pediu pra ela vir com você depois de tudo que eu fiz por vocês??????  
  
Epa! Não me mete no meio! - Emma diz saindo de fininho mas então Jenna a impede de subir para o quarto e a manda sentar.  
  
Ela só veio aqui para acabar comigo! - Rupert disse sentando arrasado. Emma e Daniel não entendiam muito bem pois achavam que Jenna sabia que ele não tinha terminado.  
  
Você não terminou com ela?????? - Os olhos de Jenna ficaram vermelhos. Rupert recuou assim que viu.  
  
Eu não soube enviar a coruja, eu entreguei a carta e mandei ela entregar na casa de Kelly mas assim que eu vi ela tinha pousado no telhado da casa de Hagrid para uma pausa!  
  
ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME FALOU?????  
  
Eu queria ficar com você! E eu sabia qual seria sua reação se soubesse que ela nem sabia que tínhamos terminado.  
  
Você é um cachorro Rupert! - Emma xingava o amigo. - Eu posso não ter bom senso mas pelo menos não sou tão burra a ponto de deixar minha coruja em cima da casa de Hagrid!!! - Daniel e Emma começaram a rir.  
  
Vão rindo! Ainda vão passar por coisa pior!! - Ele olhou deixando o medo de lado.  
  
Bem, acho que já terminei por aqui! - Jenna fala saindo pelo retrato.   
  
Jenna... - Rupert diz seu nome mas era tarde, ela tinha se ido.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 - _Início das aulas_**

A semana para os três atores tinha sido um tanto cansativa, e finalmente chegava a hora de decidir os treinos noturnos:  
  
Bem galera, é o seguinte: - Tonks que estava com o cabelo roxo e curto, como um punk começa a explicar. - Nós teremos 3 horas de treino noturno que também serão feitos por Hermione, Harry e Rony. Eu sei que não é bem o que vocês queriam mas, é o único jeito de não usar o vira-tempo duas vezes.  
  
E os treinos serão nos jardins? - Emma pergunta preocupada.  
  
Não. Os treinos serão no pátio interno. Fica do outro lado do salão principal. - Tonks responde aos olhares curiosos. - Mas não se preocupem eu passarei no salão comunal da grifinória para pegá-los.  
  
Eles recolheram suas coisas e foram para dentro do castelo se arrumar para o banquete no salão principal, quando receberiam os alunos.  
  
Como deveríamos agir na mesa da grifinória? - Emma pergunta preocupada. - Quero dizer, se fosse uma filmagem, eu estaria cercada de amigos da Hermione, mas parece que os amigos dela são meus inimigos e os meus amigos, bem...  
  
Você tem amigos??? - Rupert fingiu estar surpreso.  
  
Eu não acho que a hora é boa pra ficar se lamentando ou tentando atingir alguém que está no mesmo barco que você Rupert! - Emma cortou o amigo na hora.  
  
Eu acho que devemos ser como nós mesmos e deixar que os outros falem e pensem o que quiser! Nós estamos aqui simples e puramente por causa do trabalho! Ninguém está aqui servindo de babá porque quer, certo? - Daniel sugeriu.  
  
Isso aí cara! - Rupert cumprimenta ele e sai na frente.  
  
Eu também concordo! Mas é melhor ficarmos preparados pra aguentar aquele mesmo tipo de fofoca e provocação que Harry, Ron e Hermione sempre aguentam!  
  
Isso não é novidade!! - Daniel disse entrando no salão cheio de corvinais, grifinórios e Lufa-lufenhos. - Ué, cadê os sonserinos?  
  
Oi Ginny! Você sabe porque não tem um sonserino aqui? - Emma perguntou para ela que era mais acessível que Ron.  
  
Eles estão protestando porque querem mais regalias do que o resto das casas! Esse ano eles estão pedindo ventilador de teto e frigobar para os quartos da sonserina!  
  
Que ridículo! - Emma fica frustada.  
  
Isso acontece todo o ano! E sempre que Dumbledore chega na rua eles põe o rabinho entre as pernas e entram bonitinhos! - Ginny disse sorrindo.  
  
Como podem? Quem eles acham que são??? - Rupert reclama observando os sonserinos entrarem no salão.  
  
Eu acho legal! - Ginny disse cortando Rupert. Assim que todos entraram (menos os alunos novos), Emma sentou de frente para Hermione, Daniel de frente para Harry e Rupert de frente para Ron.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 - _Alunos novos e banquete_**

Os seis trocaram algumas palavras amigavelmente sem muito estresse. Hermione era um tanto fechada e ficava sempre cochichando no ouvido de Ron, coisa que deixava Rupert e Emma um pouco sem graça. De repente Mcgonagall trouxe um chapéu muito mais judiado do que o chapéu seletor apresentado nos filmes e ele começou a cantar a música daquele ano, a música era muito comprida e o único trecho que Rupert conseguiu guardar foi:"Fidelidade a magia, fidelidade aos companheiros, faça isso o ano inteiro e virará um grande guerreiro". Os seis subentenderam que a música tinha sido feita pra eles em especial, já que não se amavam de paixão. Professora Minerva pegou o chapéu do banquinho e começou a chamar os nomes:  
  
Ector Novak! - O garoto subiu até Minerva, sentou no banquinho e assim que pôs o chapéu, o mesmo declarou.  
  
CORVINAL! - O garoto saiu contente para a mesa dos corvinais.  
  
Carrie Adams! - Depois de alguns momentos no banquinho...  
  
CORVINAL!  
  
Samantha Brown! - Nem cinco segundos no banquinho...  
  
SONSERINA!  
  
E assim por diante, muitos também entraram para a Lufa-Lufa e para a Grifinória. Aplausos choviam de várias partes da sala e no final da seleção Mcgonagall declarou.  
  
Esse foi o ano da Grifinória! - Toda a mesa da Grifinória tremia com aplausos e bateção de pé.  
  
O que isso quer dizer? - Emma pergunta para Hermione tentando ficar um pouco mais próxima.  
  
Significa que a nossa casa recebeu mais alunos novos! Vamos ganhar cinquenta pontos por isso!  
  
Que bom! - Emma sorriu pra Hermione e ela retribui. Assim que Dumbledore terminou de dar os avisos e os alunos e professores começaram a comer, ele se levantou mais uma vez:  
  
E mais uma coisinha: Se nesse ano mais alguém pendurar sua vassoura na masmorra do professor Snape com as vestes da escola, esse alguém será SUSPENSO! Então, acho que já estão avisados. - E uma nuvem de lamentos se espalhou pelo salão.  
  
Pra que fazer isso? - Emma pergunta algo que estava na cabeça de todos os três guardiões.  
  
Para fingir que tem alguém enforcado ué! É só para assustar Filch!   
  
Que crueldade! - Emma comenta.  
  
Hahaha! Espere até conhecer a peça! Nada é cruel pra ele, ele é praticamente um monstro! - Rony explica a Emma. De repente uma garota loira de cabelos curtos e encaracolados, de olhos castanhos, chega na mesa.  
  
DANIEL RADCLIFFE! - Ela grita quase histericamente. - Eu sabia que era você!! EU ADOREI TODOS OS SEUS FILMES!!! - Ela mal podia respirar de tão emocionada. - Oi Emma, Rupert! - Então olha para trás e chama uma garota. - Vanilla! Vem aqui! Eu quero te mostrar alguém!!! - Ela se ria sozinha.  
  
Esses são Rony, Harry e Hermione! Você deve conhecê-los também! - Daniel parecia estar envergonhado pela bajulação.  
  
OH CÉUS! - A amiga dela com as mãos tapando a boca olhava para Daniel.  
  
É ele!! - A garota sorri para amiga e depois de volta para Daniel. - Bem, meu nome é Rachel, mas podem me chamar de Rach se quiser e nós somos da Grifinória! Meus pais são trouxas e eu assisti a todos os seus filmes! Pode me dar um autógrafo??? - A garota estava derretida.  
  
Claro! - Daniel disse querendo correr dali, a única coisa que não queria era fazer fama na escola ainda mais nas costas do verdadeiro Potter.  
  
Ela tirou uma caneta e papel das vestes e deu para Daniel assinar. Assim que terminou ele sorriu sem graça.  
  
Obrigada! - A garota foi correndo se sentar na outra ponta da mesa com sua amiga Vanilla.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 - _Daniel e Harry_**

Aquele dia se passou sem muito estresse para o sexteto, por causa da festa e da comida. Naquele dia obviamente não ouve treino o que deixou Daniel muito feliz, já que não teria que comentar a bajulação embaraçosa que tinha sofrido na mesa de Grifinória. De manhã, Se não fosse por Rupert, Daniel teria perdido a hora pois estava tendo um ótimo sono.  
  
Eu ainda estou tão cansado! - Daniel falava andando apressado ao lado de Harry que já estava indo em direção a sala de aula.  
  
Olá Harry! - Um loiro peçonhento e asqueroso interrompe a passagem do corredor. - Então arranjou mais um amiguinho pra sua gangue??  
  
ELE NÃO É MEU AMIGO E EU NÃO TENHO UMA GANGUE MALFOY! - Harry saiu irritado e Daniel teve que correr para acompanhar o seu passo.  
  
Aquele era Malfoy?? - Daniel perguntou para Harry.  
  
Estamos atrasados! - Ele ignorou a pergunta. Quando entrou na sala Ron e Hermione que estavam conversando em um tom muito baixo pararam de falar assim que viram Harry entrar.  
  
Eu acho que eu conheci Malfoy... - Daniel diz olhando para Emma e Rupert.  
  
E como foi? - Emma perguntou.  
  
Ele é um ridículo meu! Sem noção! - Daniel queria dizer mais coisas sobre o Malfoy mas sentia que não era a hora pra isso. Do nada, "capitão gancho" conhecido também como "Snape" entra na sala já chamando a atenção de Harry.  
  
Olhe a postura Harry! Não vá querer que seu guardião pense mau de você! - Snape queria tirar uma com a cara dele.  
  
Eu nunca vou pensar mal dele! - Daniel defende Harry como se estivesse defendendo a si mesmo.  
  
Guardião??? - O loirinho peçonhento diz rindo. Harry fica vermelho de raiva mas não diz nada então Daniel lança um feitiço que faz a boca de Draco sumir.   
  
O que isto significa????? - Snape parecia apavorado. Daniel não era nem aluno na escola e estava arranjando confusão. - Eu pedirei ao senhor Radcliffe que se retire para a sala do diretor se não for muito encomodo e você Draco... - O menino que parecia um ratinho de tão pequeno tentava gritar mas nenhum som saía, era como se sua boca tivesse sido corberta de pele. - Peça para seus amigos o levarem para a ala hospitalar.  
  
Daniel deu uma última olhada para os amigos que iriam ficar na sala e saiu em direção a gárgula.  
  
O que está fazendo pelos corredores longe de seu protegido Radcliffe? - Minerva parou no corredor ao perguntar.  
  
Snape me mandou para a direção e então eu estou indo até a gárgula. - Daniel disse um tanto constrangido principalmente depois do olhar de Minerva.  
  
Não, é comigo mesmo Radcliffe! Venha até a minha sala. - Minerva convida, assim que eles sobem três andares, ela abre uma porta fazendo sinal para que Dan entrasse e logo que fecha já sai perguntando. - O que você fez Radcliffe? - Ela se senta na frente dele com uma cara receosa.  
  
Pode me chamar de Dan...  
  
O que você fez? - Minerva pergunta como se Daniel estivesse tentando esconder algo.  
  
Eu fechei a boca de Malfoy! - Dan baixou a cabeça sabia que uma avalanche de xingões e conselhos viria logo a seguir(e a calhar também...).  
  
Com um feitiço? - Minerva parecia chocada.  
  
Mais ou menos... Realizei o feitiço sem querer professora! Eu mandei ele calar a boca com a minha varinha em punho e de repente a boca de-  
  
Eu sei! Eu sei! - Minerva dizia um pouco tensa dando um suspiro longo. - Daniel, talvez Joanne não tenha explicado isso mas não só as palavras mágicas funcionam.  
  
Claro que explicou! Como por exemplo quando Harry quase explodiu tia Guida! - Por um segundo Daniel quase esqueceu que seu pescoço estava em jogo. - Mas professora eu jamais teria a intenção de machucar um aluno em Hogwarts! Eu nunca faria isso, eu só fiquei com raiva! Não me dei conta do risco!  
  
Está bem Radcliffe! Você varrerá o salão interno do colégio hoje a noite com Argos Filch! Peça a Emma o vira-tempo emprestado, entregue isso a ela... - Minerva entregou um bilhete autorizando Daniel a usar o vira-tempo. - E POR FAVOR: SEJA MAIS RESPONSÁVEL!  
  
Pode deixar professora Mcgonagall! - Daniel engoliu em seco e voltou para a aula.  
  
Obrigado Dan! - Harry agradeceu Daniel sorrindo para ele.  
  
NOSSA, o Tom dá de 10 a zero naquele ratinho! Você viu só como ele é miúdo?? - Emma falava com nojo de Draco.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 - _Rupert × Rony_**

A aula de poções acabou e eles estavam indo para as estufas para ter aula de herbologia quando Malfoy aparece acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle.  
  
Então Weasley? Curtindo a nova babá???? - Draco, Crabbe e Goyle riam muito da cara dos três.  
  
Vamos Ron! - Hermione pegava ele pelo braço. Ele soltou-se das mãos dela.  
  
Qual é a tua em cara? Por que não se mete com alguém do teu tamanho hein?!  
  
Por que com você é bem mais divertido!!! - eles riam mais e mais alto.  
  
Ron, vamos cara! Deixa eles pra lá! -Rupert pedia com calma. Então quando Rony ia se jogar em cima de Malfoy para dar uma surra nele, Rupert se meteu na frente e o segurou o levando para longe daí.  
  
Babaca! perdedor! - A voz de Malfoy podia se ouvir do outro corredor.  
  
O que você pensa que está fazendo???? - Ron grita logo depois de ser solto por Rupert.  
  
Te ajudando! Brigar com aquele desmilingüido não é uma boa idéia!! - Rupert explica ficando tenso.  
  
Porque?? Porque ele tem dinheiro???? - Rony perguntava gritando e arrumando as vestes.  
  
Cala a boca Ron! Você sabe que não é isso! - Rupert fica irritado.  
  
Pois fique sabendo seu ímbecil que eu não preciso de você! - Ron saiu em direção a estufa.  
  
"TIMO, PORQUE AGORA EU VOU ME DIVERTIR EM HOGWARTS! - Rupert grita em alto e bom som chamando a atenção de alguns alunos para ele. - Tchau galera. - Ele se despede de Dan e Emma.  
  
Você fica aqui! - Emma segura ele. - Esqueceu que é por causa deles que viemos parar aqui?? - Rupert fica pensativo por um segundo.  
  
Dan!!! - Rachel corria até o sexteto.  
  
Oi Rach! - Ele queria correr novamente.  
  
Olha, desculpa por ontem, é que eu estava um pouco emocionada demais por te conhecer! Mas prometo que não vou dar uma de histérica de novo! - Ela sorriu. Ele também.  
  
Que aula você tem agora? - Dan pergunta.  
  
Poções. Você?  
  
Herbologia. - Ele sorri sem graça. - Vejo você mais tarde!!  
  
Na aula de Herbologia, Rupert ficou o tempo todo no fundo da estufa ignorando Rony por completo e encarando Jenna que evitava o seu olhar constantemente.  
  
Eu avisei que você não devia ter feito aquilo! - Emma fala quando passa por ele. - Ela ainda tá magoada Rupert... Deixa ela esfriar a cabeça e vem com a gente.  
  
Está bem! - Rupert disse completando o sexteto novamente.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 - _Argos Filch_**

A cada milimetro que o sol descia Dan ficava cada vez mais aflito. Tinha ouvido horrores de Argos e não tinha pressa em conhecê-lo, mas infelizmente a hora do encontro estava chegando.  
  
Emma, eu preciso do vira-tempo. - Daniel Entregou o bilhete de Minerva disfarçadamente.  
  
Você vai conhecer Argos Filch! - Emma faz uma cara de terror misturada com piedade. - Boa sorte! - Ela entrega o vira tempo.  
  
Dan fez a viagem tranquilamente e as 9 horas em ponto estava no pátio interno da escola que ele nem sabia que existia.  
  
Você é o garoto da detenção? - Argos aparecia com sua gata no colo.  
  
Sim. - Dan respondeu um pouco apreensivo.  
  
Porque trouxe a varinha? Você é trouxa não é mesmo??  
  
Era! - Daniel firmou a voz ao dizer.  
  
Então varra! - Ele entregou a única vassoura que tinha a Daniel. - Comece por este canto aqui. - Argos o direcionou. Daniel começou a fazer o que Argos tinha mandado, tinha a leve impressão de que pagaria bem caro se não o fizesse. Ele olhou para o velho e notou que ele e sua gata estavam sorrindo enquanto ele atirava algo vermelho no chão.  
  
Ali! Ali! - Argos apontava o lugar com o líquido derramado e ia em direção oposta para se sentar nos degraus da escada.  
  
Dan ficou observando o líquido até que começou a ferver e criar seres que Daniel não conhecia. Ele começou a fingir que nada estava acontecendo e começou a tentar varrê-los dali. As criaturinhas que eram vermelhas começaram a escurecer e a escurecer e começaram a ir em direção a Daniel. Ele insistia em não pedir ajuda e tentava varre-los para fora. Até que uma das criaturas pulou na perna de Dan(que estava vestido de trouxa) queimando sua perna. Daniel podia ouvir as risadas de Argos Filch vindas do outro lado do pátio. Quando não conseguiu mais suportar a dor da queimadora, caiu no chão possibilitando que as outras criaturas viessem pra cima de Dan. Foi então que Argos Filch pegou um balde com poupa de limão e atirou sobre Daniel e as criaturas.  
  
Eu estava realmente precisando me divertir um pouco!! - O velho ainda ria. Enquanto isso as criaturas desconhecidas iam se dissolvendo.  
  
Porque fez isso?? - Daniel estava com raiva, mas notou que tanto a mancha marrom que tinha ficado em sua perna quanto a dor estavam desaparecendo.  
  
Essa foi demais garoto! Pode ir dormir! Juro que não vou contar pra ninguém que você não terminou de varrer o pátio!  
  
EU É QUE DEVERIA DENUNCIAR VOCÊ! - Daniel grita com raiva. Argos pega ele pelo braço.  
  
Estou avisando: Se você contar isso a alguém neste castelo você vai morrer antes de respirar o ar da manhã. Tenho contatos muito interessantes que poderiam fazer da sua morte um inferno!!  
  
Bem, eu tenho que ir! - Daniel falou recuando e muito assustado.  
  
Sonhe com os anjos! - Argos sorria pra ele com um tom de sarcasmo.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21 - _Ron em apuros_**

...E daí ele pegou e jogou um balde com limão eu acho, pelo menos tinha cheiro de limão e tudo começou a dissolver, as criaturas, os meus ferimentos até a dor sumiu. - Daniel contava a detenção para Emma e Hermione que já tinha terminado os deveres.  
  
Emma, pode dizer para o Ron começar a fazer os deveres antes que o nosso treinamento noturno comece? - Rupert perguntou educadamente. Emma não respondeu e repetiu o que Rupert tinha dito.  
  
Ele usou o limão porque é ácido então deve ser uma criatura antioxidante, vermelho...  
  
E começou a escurecer depois de um tempo. - Daniel completa.  
  
Deve ser o Sanguessuga flamejante, sua perna ficou marrom não é?  
  
Antes de Filch jogar o limão. - Daniel sorriu sem graça.  
  
Nossa mas que cruel esse cara hein! - Emma comenta.  
  
E o pior é que não tem nem como denunciá-lo... como provaríamos?? - Hermione diz um tanto pesarosa.  
  
Eu não poderia mesmo se tivesse como... Ele disse que me mataria antes que eu pudesse respirar o ar da manhã novamente... - Todos da roda, inclusive Ron e Harry que estavam fazendo os deveres pararam para ouvir. - E ele disse que tem contatos que podem fazer a minha morte virar um inf-  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! Filch com contatos??? Ele mal sabe negociar com a gata dele! - Ron comentava se levantando da cadeira.  
  
Ele mentiu pra você Dan. - Harry disse rindo também. De repente um elfo doméstico desconhecido aparece em uma vassoura na janela e entra capturando Ron e saindo por outra janela. - RON! - Harry grita. - Eu vou chamar aquela vassoura. - Harry disse nervoso.  
  
Não,- Hermione o proibi. - ela não vai te obedecer, o elf- - E eles sentem uma vassoura passar por entre eles. Era Rupert que tinha decidido ir atrás de Ron.   
  
De onde ele tirou aquela vassoura? - Hermione perguntou confusa.  
  
Ele pegou a minha. - Emma explica. - Nós somos guardiões lembra? - Ela fez uma cara engraçada pra disfarçar.  
  
Ron segue o elfo que entra na floresta proibida.  
  
Aqui está ele mestre! - O elfo se curvava diante de um homem alto que tinha as feições do rosto ocultadas pelas sombras.  
  
Me de o verissatum! - O homem nas sombras ordenou ao elfo. O elfo alcançou um frasco. - Harry Potter não é a resposta. - O homem declarou em um tom vitorioso. Rupert não sabia o que fazer, mas não tinha muito tempo para pensar. Empunhou a varinha, apontou para um galho que estava acima da cabeça do homem e gritou:  
  
EXPELLIARMUS! - Ele nunca pensou que isso realmente fosse funcionar, mas funcionou, um galho enorme caiu sobre o homem o deixando preso e dando uma brecha para que Ron pudesse escapar. - Vem Ron!  
  
Rupert fez sinal e ele subiu na garupa. Ao voltarem para o salão comunal (pela mesma janela da qual saíram), toda a Grifinória estava no salão esperando por eles, inclusive Jenna que sorria para Rupert agora.  
  
Você está bem? - Hermione corria para os braços de Ron preocupada.  
  
O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou e Rupert e Ron começaram a contar a história.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22 - _emoções a flor da pele_**

Eu só vim aqui pra te dizer que eu não estou mais brava com você! - Jenna aparecia junto do sexteto na hora do almoço.  
  
Certo! - Rupert tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Jenna sorria se distanciando. - Seu cabelo está bonito hoje! - Logo que Rupert diz Emma põe a mão na testa.  
  
Você conhece Jenna? - Rony que agora estava mais amigo de Rupert pergunta.  
  
Conheço. Bem até... - Rupert não queria falar muito por causa dos outros grifinórios.  
  
Mas voltando ao assunto... - Hermione parecia não ter gostado do assunto "Jenna". - Você tem certeza que o cara tinha mandado te raptar por causa do seu pai?  
  
E porque mais seria Hermione? - Ron faz tudo parecer óbvio.  
  
Eu não sei... Talvez seja algo sobre Harry. - Emma supõe.  
  
Ele disse claramente: "Harry Potter não é a resposta!" - Rony fala histérico.  
  
Ele está certo. Não deve ser por causa de Harry. O pai dele trabalha no ministério. Faz sentido! - Daniel fala calmo.  
  
Pelo menos você está bem! - Hermione sussurra para Ron deixando-o encabulado.  
  
Porque você não beija ela? - Emma cochichou sentada do outro lado de Ron.  
  
Quieta Emma! - Hermione xinga. Depois das aulas, todos vão para o salão comunal. Todos os três começaram a fazer seus deveres(impulsionados por Hermione) quando Rachel chega.  
  
Oi Dan! - Rach dá um abraço no amigo.  
  
Rach! Van! - Ele cumprimenta e os três começam a conversar sobre o mundo trouxa. No mais eram as notícias que a mãe de Rachel mandava por coruja.  
  
O que foi Harry? - Emma perguntava notando que Harry estava com alguma dificuldade em astrologia. Ela começou a ajudá-lo no dever. A noite caiu sobre a torre da Grifinória e os seis tiveram três horas de um treino mágico longo e cansativo.  
  
haha! Isso que dá ser metido! - Emma disse rindo de Harry quando entravam no salão comunal.  
  
Eu não sou metido! - Harry pega Emma pelo braço. No fundo dava pra se ouvir Hermione se despedindo. Daniel, Rupert e Rony se olharam e resolveram subir sem se despedir.  
  
Claro que é! Olha só em quanta confusão se meteu. - Emma sorria intensamente.  
  
Eu só me meto em confusão por causa da bendita profecia! - Ele estava quase ficando bravo quando nota a proximidade em que Emma se encontrava dele.  
  
Eu estou esperando!! - Emma imitava "Sonic" de quem Harry e ela tinham falado sobre o mundo trouxa. Harry dá um sorriso singelo e beija Emma com carinho.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23 - _A recompensa_**

Eu pensei que você soubesse dos boatos Bella! Pra você que é tão..  
  
Corta essa Black! - Bellatrix respondia ferozmente para o fantasma do irmão de Sirius. - Do que é que você está falando??  
  
Rabastan tentou inutilmente raptar o filho de Arthur Weasley do ministério e se deu mau... - O fantasma chorava de rir. - A sorte dele é que quem foi salvar o menino era seu guardião e não Dumb-  
  
Guardião? - Bellatrix parecia mais interessada.  
  
Todos sabem disso oras, os guardiões dos três pivetes que dificultaram tanto a vida e morte de Voldemort. Este era Rupert Grint, ele era um trouxa!  
  
AI QUE NOJO DE DUMBLEDORE! Quando é que será que ele vai aprender a respeitar os sangues-puros?Eu ainda dou uma lição naquele velho!!  
  
Voldemort também ofereceu uma recompensa muito grande para aquele... ou aquela... - O fantasma chega mais perto de Bellatrix. - que conseguir qualquer informação valiosa sobre Harry Potter, ouviu-se um boato de que ele sabe a profecia por inteiro e sendo só um menino, seria um jeito "fácil" de consegui-la! - O fantasma ria maliciosamente.  
  
Então ele quer a profecia? - Bellatrix parecia ter gostado da idéia.  
  
Ou qualquer pista que leve até ela.  
  
Eu não sou uma comensal como VOCÊ que só faz MEIO SERVIÇO! Eu me certificarei que ainda esse ano essa profecia chegue as mãos de nosso mestre!!! - Bellatrix sai furiosa e determinada.  
  
Em Hogwarts...  
  
Não acha que tem alguém me vigiando não é? - Ron disse com um sorriso tirando uma com Rupert que ficava olhando de um lado para o outro.  
  
O que ele quer? - Rupert perguntou pra si mesmo em voz alta.  
  
Ah claro! O que alguém poderia querer com Ronald Weasley?? - Ron se levanta fingindo indignação.  
  
Você não iria gostar de ser "o desejo do perigo"! - Harry fala sério, abraçado em Emma que começa a rir. - O que foi??  
  
Harry você não é tão gostoso assim! - Ginny disse tirando uma com a cara dele.  
  
VOCÊS ENTENDERAM!! - Harry disse bravo, todos riam muito.  
  
Eu entendi o que você quis dizer Harry... - Emma beija o rosto dele.  
  
Eu te amo! - Harry diz alisando o cabelo da namorada.  
  
Como? - Emma e ele mal tinham se conhecido e ele já estava morrendo de amores????  
  
Como o que???? Quando eu não falo nada reclamam agora quando eu digo "eu te amo" também????? - Harry estava indignado.  
  
Harry, eu não sou como Cho-chang!  
  
Eu não estou falando dela!  
  
Eu quero ser mais que amiga, mas não precisa dizer coisa que você não sente, afinal eu sou guardiã e nós vamos ficar juntos o ano inteiro! Então não adianta a gente ficar fingindo porque daí sim estraga entende?? - Emma parecia ter passado por mil relacionamentos diferentes.  
  
Bem pensado! - Harry disse Zoando com Emma.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 - _Primeira Missão_**

Eu queria falar com você depois dos treinos noturnos, tudo bem? - Jenna perguntava durante o jantar daquele dia.  
  
Claro! - Rupert diz sorrindo. - Você não quer sentar aqui?  
  
Ah não... - Ela olha pra Ron. - Por enquanto não. - Ela pisca para Rupert. - Me espera na lareira então ok?  
  
Certo! - Rupert pela primeira vez desde o rapto de Ron estava tranquilo.  
  
O que ela quer com você? - Ron pergunta sério.  
  
Nada não. - Rupert diz sorrindo como um bobo.  
  
Assim que eles terminaram de jantar, Tonks os buscou no salão e os levou para o pátio interno.  
  
Agora ouçam - Tonks estava com o cabelo preto e preso e com os olhos cor-de-arco-íris que mudavam de cor a cada segundo. Isso fazia Rupert lembrar de Jenna. - Hoje vocês vão treinar para resistir ao feitiço Cruciatus!  
  
Três horas de dor! - Rupert gemia só de pensar no que teria de passar.  
  
Na verdade eu vou fazer diferente, não vou torturá-los mas vocês terão que desobedecer as minhas ordens! Será uma tarefa muito mais árdua do que se fosse com tortura, mas sabe como Alvo é! Detesta tortura!!  
  
Por que mais difícil? - Harry pergunta.  
  
Porque vocês não terão medo deste feitiço, saberão que sou em quem está conjurando o que significa que vocês não correrão risco algum! Por isso será muito mais difícil desobedecer as minhas ordens. Agora vamos lá! - Tonks os enfeitiços durante 3 longas e entediadas horas. Nenhum deles sentiu dor, mas Rupert jurava que se sentisse só um pouquinho de dor conseguiria se livrar do feitiço que a professora tinha feito.  
  
Jenna estava apoiada na janela esperando por Rupert.  
  
Oi Jen! Tudo bem?  
  
Ah sim! Sim! Tudo bem! - Jenna parecia um pouco preocupada olhando para o horizonte escuro.  
  
Então, porque marcou esse encontro? - Rupert estava sorrindo.  
  
Isso não é um encontro Rup! - Ela olhou séria nos olhos dele. - Eu quero que você saiba que eu jamais gostei de alguém assim como eu gosto de você! - De preto os olhos de Jenna passaram para cinza-claros.  
  
você também é super especial, além de ser a única garota mágica que eu já beijei! - Jenna ri do comentário de Rupert.  
  
É por isso que eu quero te contar sobre quem eu sou de verdade! - Rupert a encarou um pouco surpreso.  
  
Vá em frente!  
  
Isso é só entre a gente! - Jenna explica acariciando o rosto de Rupert. - Bem, deixe-me explicar pelo começo...  
  
Por favor.  
  
Eu sou uma espécie de "filha adotiva" de Dumbledore! - Rupert fica pasmo.  
  
Esse é um ótimo começo! - Rupert diz com ironia.  
  
Ninguém sabe dos meus pais com certeza, mas dizem que eles podem ser bruxos para terem me deixado na porta da escola... Madame Pomfrey adora dizer que eu fui roubada por alguém para ser criada por Dumbledore por que quando cheguei estava cheia de hematomas.  
  
Então seus pais são-  
  
Não digo que trabalhem com Voldemort mas talvez eles sejam um pouco ignorantes ao ponto de não conseguirem conversar um com o outro! Eu vivi durante dez anos no terceiro andar onde alimentava Fluffy e brincava com ele também. Depois eu finalmente comecei a estudar e toda minha auto-estima se recuperou, eu comecei a fazer feitiços e era o exemplo da turma em todos os anos, fui monitora da grifinória e depois monitora chefe, fui até colega do Gui sabia? - Rupert não ficou muito surpreso. - Então quando eu me formei a dois anos atrás, fui atrás de uma editora para publicar meu livro "ervas e plantas do mundo mágico" mas como era muito teórico e eu mal tinha saído da biblioteca, então eles me recusaram. Comecei a ajudar os professores e funcionários da escola pois não queria fazer nada que não fosse escrever, queria era ser escritora e mais nada. Foi então que eu fiquei amiga de Hagrid e ele me contou sobre a ordem da fênix.  
  
Então existe de verdade? - Rupert ficou surpreso.  
  
Claro! Só não é onde eles acham que é. Eu fiquei encomodando Alvo até ele me dar um papel importante nessa história e foi aí que eu virei a chave do portal da ordem! Fui eu que sugeriu que vocês fossem escolhidos e fui eu quem trocou as poções de Snape para que ele ficasse duas semanas de cama!  
  
Muito obrigado! - Rupert sorria admirado.  
  
Depois eu ainda implorei para Tonks dar aulas pra vocês e sendo energética do jeito que é nem deixou Minerva se meter na história! - Jenna ri. - Mas agora... - Ela baixa a cabeça e algumas lágrimas começam a rolar.  
  
Jen, o que há? Não me deixe preocupado, fala pra mim...  
  
Eu tenho minha primeira missão de verdade da minha vida Rupert... E eu tô com medo! - Ela se abraça em Rupert. Ele fica sem reação.  
  
Se Dumbledore te deu essa missão é porque você pode completar! - Rupert disse um tanto triste. - Por quanto tempo você vai ficar fora?  
  
Se eu voltar? Um mês.  
  
Então não se preocupe! Por que quando você voltar na nossa primeira visita a Hogsmeade nós festejaremos a sua vitória! - Rupert beijou a testa dela, depois os lábios e os dois ficaram ali trocando beijos durante intensos minutos.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25 - _A fúria de Ron_**

Boa noite! - Jenna falou com um sorriso no rosto mas um tanto tímida depois de perceber que alguns alunos estavam os observando.  
  
Durma bem! - Rupert dá uma piscada pra ela sorrindo também. Quando vai em direção a Harry, Daniel e Rony, Weasley explode:  
  
Qual é o teu problema?? - Ron estava vermelho de raiva.  
  
O que foi que eu fiz? - Rupert estava confuso.  
  
Porque você não me falou que vocês estavam namorando??? Ela te falou sobre a gente?????  
  
Como é?? - Rupert perguntava ironicamente. Ron foi pra cima de Rupert que ficou abobado com a reação de Ron. - O que é isso Ron? Me explica o que foi que eu fiz??  
  
Você é um sangue-ruim!! EU TE ODEIO!!!!!!!! - Harry e Dan conseguem desgrudar Ron de Rupert. - Porque é que você tinha que ficar logo com ela?? PORQUE? PORQUE? PORQUE?  
  
Calma Ron! Vamos subir você está muito alterado! - Harry ia empurrando o amigo e olhando feio para Rupert.  
  
Você vai pagar caro por isso!! - O rosto de Ron estava vermelho e cheio de lágrimas.  
  
O que há de errado com esse garoto? Eu estava começando a gostar dele sabia? - Rupert diz ironicamente.  
  
Lembra quando Harry falou no dia em que nos conhecemos que Ron estava apaixonado por uma garota do sétimo ano? - Daniel disse tentando raciocinar.  
  
Era Jenna?!?!?!?! - Rupert passava a mão nos cabelos. - Mas por que é que esses porcos espinhos não me avisaram disso antes?  
  
Por causa da dupla Hermione&Emma. - Daniel estava cansado. - Eu vou subindo...  
  
Eu também já vou indo! - Rupert disse sentando na frente da lareira.Ele adormeceu ali mesmo e acordou as cinco horas da manhã com um beijo nos lábios.  
  
Oque houve? - Jenna perguntava sorrindente.  
  
Rony, ele.. - Rupert não tinha certeza de que estava acordado.  
  
Ai.. Vocês brigaram? - Jenna fez uma cara preocupada.  
  
Ele brigou. Eu fiquei sem reação por que não sabia do que ele estava falando. Você podia ter me contato Jen!  
  
Como poderia dizer: Hey Rup, Sabe o Ron Weasley, pois é, ele é gamadaço em mim! - Jenna senta do lado dele.  
  
Você tem razão...  
  
Mas se eu tivesse visto ele antes... - Ela dá um beijo molhado em Rupert.  
  
Você é linda! - Rupert beija ela.  
  
Me deseja boa sorte! - Ela disse tentando sorrir.  
  
Boa sorte minha guerreira! Que Merlin abra os teus caminhos!  
  
Nem Dumbledore disse algo tão bonito assim... - Ela comentou admirada.  
  
Agora estou preocupado com você. - Rupert ficou encarando ela e ela virou o rosto para a janela.  
  
Hagrid vai me encontrar no caldeirão furado! Eu contei pra ele que estava com medo e ele disse que me ajudaria em certos pontos... A viagem é um pouco longa.. - Ela deu um sorriso sem graça.  
  
Você vai ver! Você vai voltar muito mais forte e muito mais determinada do que já é! E eu vou estar esperando por você aqui...  
  
Eu te amo Rup! - Ela fechou os olhos com angústia e ficou esperando seu beijo de despedida.  
  
Eu te amo também! - Ele beijou os lábios dela delicadamente.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26 - _A visita de Joanne_**

Rupert e Ron já estavam há uma semana sem se falar quando Dumbledore anunciou na hora do jantar que Joanne viria passar uma semana em Hogwarts.  
  
...Ela vai vir aqui para se fixar um pouco mais em nosso objetivo! - Depois que Alvo declarou as quatro casas vieram abaixo aplaudindo e festejando.  
  
O que ela é aqui? Uma Deusa? - Emma diz um pouco assustada.  
  
Isso é pra livrar o mundo de Voldemort! - Harry explica.  
  
Durante o dia seguinte, todos os alunos estavam ensaiando suas conjurações favoritas para irem se exibir para Rowling, assim que ela chegasse para o grande banquete.  
  
E porque eles estão fazendo isso? - Rupert pergunta depois de quase ser acertado por uma bola de fogo.  
  
Joanne gosta de observar os alunos para que ela tenha a inspiração certa para começar um novo livro, na semana passada ela terminou de escrever o quinto. - Harry explicava para Emma e Rupert que estavam andando juntos dele, enquanto Hermione e Daniel andavam juntos de Rony tentando convence-lo a fazer as pazes com Rupert.  
  
...Se isso nem tem uma razão definida então porque você não vai lá e pede desculpas??? - Hermione já desconfiava do que se tratava.  
  
Porque... eu... não quero! - Ron sussurrou bravo.  
  
Mas EU QUERO! - Hermione testava seu poder de fogo. Rony tentava resistir mas não conseguiu, faria tudo por Hermione. Ele se aproximou dos três que continuavam conversando sobre Rowling.  
  
... eu sempre soube que ela observava só o espíritos das pessoas porque ela Não dava a mínima se alguém errasse ela só queria olhar no olho e-  
  
Posso falar com você Rupert? - Rupert olhou para os lados e aceitou. - Eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu! - Rony ficava olhando para Hermione o tempo todo que se mostrava muito orgulhosa.  
  
Tudo bem! Ninguém controla a paixão. - Rupert disse sorrindo para Hermione. - Eu sinto muito que não tenha dado certo entre você e a Jenna... - Rupert ficou sem jeito.  
  
Como assim?  
  
Vocês não...?  
  
Eu sempre fui apaixonado por ela e ela sempre soube disso, mas nunca rolou nada entre a gente, só paquera mesmo! - Rony se sentia desconfortável falando da situação.  
  
Você vai apresentar algo inspirador para Joanne hoje? - Rupert perguntava indo em direção a Daniel e Hermione.  
  
acho que não... parece que não inspiro mais ninguém hoje em dia...  
  
Isso não é verdade! - Hermione disse bastante magoada.  
  
OK! Vejo vocês! - Rupert disse e junto com Daniel eles saem correndo dali.  
  
Se eles não ficarem agora eu juro que chamo o Ron de otário! - Rupert disse rindo ao olhar para trás.  
  
E como estão as coisas entre você e Jenna? - Daniel olhou desconfiado para Rupert.  
  
Ela... - Rupert passa a mão na cabeça. - Foi viajar.  
  
Numa missão super-secreta?  
  
Por aí... - Rupert prometeu que não iria contar mas Daniel além de não ser burro também era seu melhor amigo no momento. - Ela tem um beijo... - Rupert comenta tentando mudar de assunto. - Você tem visto Rachel?  
  
Não. Ela anda um pouco sumida. - Daniel desvia o olhar para os corredores.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27 - _Hogsmeade_**

Assim que leram os avisos nos quadros toda a escola ficou em alvoroço, era o primeiro fim de semana em que eles iriam para Hogsmeade. E assim como ficaram felizes quando o aviso chegou ficaram muito mais contentes quando chegou a hora de ir...  
  
Eu não posso acreditar que estamos indo a Hogsmeade!! - Emma pulava de alegria na frente de Daniel e Rupert e assim como chegou pulando, pulando se foi.  
  
Se você tiver algo para resolver pode deixar que eu cuido da Hermione e do Ron. - Rupert se ofereceu para ajudar.  
  
Ok! - Daniel respondeu tenso e olhando para todos os lados.  
  
De repente o olhar de Daniel se fixa e ele começa sorrir. Rachel também estava indo a Hogsmeade.  
  
Rach! - Um garoto grita seu nome e corre em direção a ela e os dois seguem em direção a rua.  
  
Fica frio! Deve ser só um amigo. - Rupert observava atento.  
  
Não é verdade. Deve ser um amigo que não quer ser só um amigo... - Daniel continuava a observar os dois se distanciando. A hora chegou e todos foram para Hogsmeade, quando chegaram lá, Harry, Ron e Hermione fizeram questão de mostrar os melhores lugares em Hogsmeade para os três guardiões.  
  
E agora? Vamos para o três vassouras? - Emma perguntava pegando a mão de Harry e sorrindo.  
  
Eu quero! - Ginny falou aparecendo do nada.  
  
Então vamos! - Hermione disse seguindo em direção ao pub. Ao chegarem lá Sentaram os sete na maior mesa que tinha, bem no centro do lugar.  
  
Olha quem está ali. - Rupert faz sinal para Rachel e o outro garoto no canto do pub.  
  
Isso não é certo! - Daniel falava muito bravo consigo mesmo.  
  
O que não é certo? - Ginny perguntava se metendo na conversa dos dois.  
  
A namorada dele está traindo ele! - Rupert "explica".  
  
Não enche! Ela não é minha namorada... - Daniel olha pra Ginny explicando. - Ainda! - Ele se levanta da cadeira e vai até a mesa onde Rachel está.  
  
Posso falar com você um segundo? - Daniel é direto. Rachel se levanta.  
  
Claro! - Rachel se levanta e pede licença. Daniel leva ela até a rua.  
  
Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa... - Daniel ia começar a se abrir quando o garoto que era dotado de olhos verdes e um corpo forte aparece na porta indo até os dois. - em particular! - Daniel olha com raiva para o menino.  
  
Esse é Jake, Dan. - Rachel apresenta. - Jake, esse é Daniel.  
  
Ambos fizeram sinal com a cabeça.  
  
Eu converso com você mais tarde... - Daniel disse caminhando em direção ao pub.  
  
DAN, ESPERA! - Rach correu até ele e deu um beijo em seus lábios. - Eu te amo! - Ela disse um pouco nervosa.  
  
Bom! Agora eu sei oque você pensa de mim! - Daniel disse soando irônico. Os dois riem. Daniel olha para Jake e esse desconsolado vai até a loja dedosdemel. - Vamos para dentro...  
  
Ok! - Rachel diz indo na frente dele.  
  
...treinos amanhã. - Rony estava terminando a frase quando olha para Rachel e Daniel que tinham acabado de entrar.  
  
Onde está Harry? - Daniel fala se preocupando depois de notar duas cadeiras vazias.  
  
Foram a casa dos gritos. - Rupert respondeu.  
  
Enquanto isso na frente da casa dos gritos.  
  
AI COMO É BOM VIR AQUI! Ninguém pra encomodar, ninguém pra me ouvir, eu posso dizer o quanto eu te amo! Eu não preciso fingir que não estou afim de você!!! - Emma falava feliz sentando na grama.  
  
Essa é uma das vantagens da casa! - Harry diz sorrindo e senta do lado de Emma. Eles trocam alguns beijos e Emma acaba deitando na grama.  
  
O céu está bem azulzinho hoje... - Ela diz enroscando os dedos nos próprios cabelos.  
  
Você não está interessada em céu não é mesmo? - Harry fala brincando.  
  
Então antes de grudar um super beijo em Harry, Emma dá mais uma olhada no céu e de repente, de cabeça pra baixo percebe que uma mulher está na beirada do telhado da casa. Ela se levanta rapidamente, Harry olha em direção ao telhado.  
  
Bellatrix! - Ele diz apavorado.  
  
A mulher dá um pulo até Emma que fica em estado de choque, ela se abraça em Harry e pede para saírem correndo mas Harry fica paralisado de medo.  
  
Você vem garota! - Bellatrix puxa Emma pelo cabelo. - Considere isso como um sequestro Potter!! - A mulher diz aparatando logo em seguida.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28 - _Ginny, a nova guardi_**

Joanne acabou de chegar e alguns alunos imploraram para fazer a ela algumas perguntas, e como são muito poucos eu permiti que usassem a minha sala! - Mcgonagall contava para Dumbledore que estava ansioso com a chegada da sobrinha.  
  
Tudo bem Minerva, eu estarei descendo em um minuto para assisti-los. - Minerva ia se virando para se retirar da sala do diretor quando Harry, Hermione, Rachel, Daniel, Rupert, Ginny e Ron aparecem na porta.  
  
Professor! - Harry grita apavorado.  
  
MAS O QUE É ISSO POTTER? - Minerva parecia estar chocada com a quantidade de alunos ali na porta.  
  
EMMA FOI SEQÜESTRADA! - Harry dizia tremendo. Minerva foi indo para trás até achar alguma coisa em que pudesse se escorar.  
  
Meu Deus! Mas como? Por quem? - Ela dizia com a mão na boca, e extremamente chocada.  
  
Bellatrix! - Harry explicava ofegante.  
  
Acalmem-se e sentem-se! - Dumbledore se levantou da cadeira e fez sete cadeiras aparecem do nada no fundo da sala. - Onde vocês estavam e o que Bellatrix disse? - Dumbledore parecia sereno e calmo.  
  
Nós estávamos na frente da casa dos gritos e ela disse que era pra mim considerar isso um seqüestro. - Harry ficava cada vez mais pálido.  
  
Acalme-se. - Dumbledore pediu. - Ela disse o que queria?  
  
Não.  
  
Como pode ter acontecido isso???? Não houve nada que você pudesse ter feito Potter? Gritar, conjurar algum feitiço? nada? - Mcgonagall estava preocupadíssima. Harry não respondeu. - E agora o que faremos enquanto estivermos sem a Emma?  
  
EU NÃO LIGO!!! - Harry grita chorando de raiva.  
  
Eu sinto muito Harry que a sua namorada tenha sido raptada mas não há nada que possamos fazer enquanto eles não fizerem contato e além do mais Hermione não pode ficar sem um guardião! - Enquanto Minerva falava Ginny levanta a mão.  
  
Ginny... - Dumbledore autoriza Ginny a falar.  
  
Eu posso guardar Hermione enquanto Emma estiver fora!  
  
NEM PEN- SAR! - Minerva diz na hora. - Você é uma estudante dessa escola e o seu único dever tem que ser o estudo!  
  
E Jenna? - Hermione dá uma sugestão.  
  
Ela... não está aqui! - Rupert diz sem graça. Minerva continuava calada pensando.  
  
tio? - Joanne aparecia na sala olhando para os alunos e indo em direção a Alvo. - O que é isso? O que houve? Onde está Emma?  
  
Fique calma! - Dumbledore diz depois de beijar o rosto de Joanne. Uma cadeira aparece ao lado da de Dumbledore.  
  
Obrigada.  
  
Emma foi seqüestrada por Bellatrix. - Dumbledore explica.  
  
Porque? - Joanne pergunta ficando nervosa.  
  
Provavelmente porque ela é namorada de Harry. - Daniel fala pela primeira vez na sala.  
  
Na verdade não sabemos! Bellatrix só deixou claro que era um seqüestro e sumiu levando Emma consigo. - Dumbledore explica.  
  
E quem vai cuidar de Hermione?  
  
Não temos ninguém disponível... - Minerva fala olhando para o pátio.  
  
E Ginny? - Joanne aponta para Ginny.  
  
Eu estou livre! - Ginny declarou.  
  
Então, problema resolvido! Só vamos ficar atentos a qualquer sinal de Bellatrix! - Joanne se levanta.


End file.
